leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Skuntank (Pokémon)
|} Skuntank (Japanese: スカタンク Skutank) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 34. Biology Skuntank is a medium-sized mammalian Pokémon that resembles a skunk with the face of a cat. It has purple, spiky fur with several tan stripes. The whiskers present on its pre-evolution have since vanished or have been replaced by furry purple tufts on the sides of Skuntank’s face. Its legs are tan, and the tan coloration of its underside now forms a spiky pattern. Skuntank is known for its noxious fluid which smells dreadful. It can spray this fluid over 160 feet, and the longer it allows the liquid to ferment within its body, the more powerful the smell. Unlike its pre-evolution and real-life skunks, Skuntank spray this from its tail tip instead of the base, which can open. Skuntank prefers to nest in large, prickly bushes in heavily wooded areas. In the anime Major appearances Jupiter has a Skuntank, which she first used in Double Team Turnover!. It reappeared in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where it was seen guarding Looker and ; The Needs of the Three!, where Jupiter prepared to attack , , and before Cyrus stopped then; and The Battle Finale of Legend!, where it was defeated by Cynthia's Garchomp. A Skuntank appeared in Classroom Training!, under the ownership of Jeremiah, a student at 's Pokémon academy. It appeared again in Sliding Into Seventh!, where it used its Ability to force Team Rocket out of a shed where they had hidden themselves. Minor appearances A 's Skuntank appeared in Last Call — First Round!, where it was seen with a during a Double Performance in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. A Skuntank appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Skuntank appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Pokédex entries . It sprays a horrible smelling liquid from the tip of its tail.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Stunning Staravia & Stinky Skuntank I, a Team Galactic's used an army of Skuntank and to battle Paka and Uji in Veilstone City so that they can find their client, , and use her for a ransom. They were defeated by the combined efforts of Paka, Uji, , and . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Like in the and , Jupiter has a Skuntank, but it was only seen after being defeated by Mitsumi in The Battle Rages On. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky: Skuntank is the leader of , a band of thieves. When he first appears, he uses his stench to knock out the player. With , he can perform a noxious gas combo attack, and uses that to knock out the player's team with a horrible stench several times over the course of the game, but this fails against Wigglytuff later on. Toward the end of the game when he steals the Relic Fragment, his team's lives are saved by the player's team and he gives the relic back. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} Game locations and }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Oil Field Hideout}} |area=Eternal Tower}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Rasp Cavern, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Melodious Woodland: Major Clean-Up}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 1}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 298}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Flamethrower|Fire|Special|90|100|15}} By TM/HM By |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Flame Burst|Fire|Special|70|100|15}} |Foul Play|Dark|Physical|95|100|15||'}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Leer|Normal|Status|—|100|30}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Punishment|Dark|Physical|—|100|5||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Smog|Poison|Special|30|70|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Anime-only moves Side game data |- while it walks. It attacks by spitting up a poisonous fluid. }} |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=435 |name2=Skuntank |type1-2=Poison |type2-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Skuntank weighs 83.8 lbs. (38.0 kg), which is the same as . This trait is shared with , , , and . Origin Skuntank is based on a . Its appearance and notoriety of being incredibly foul smelling is also similar to that of the . Its stylized tail bears similarity to a , a hairstyle that is commonly associated with Japanese delinquents. Name origin Skuntank may be a combination of '' , stank (past tense of stink), and . In other languages and |es=Skuntank|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Skuntank|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=스컹탱크 Skuntank|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=坦克臭鼬 Tǎn Kè Chòu Yòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Combination of and . }} Related articles * Team Skull (Mystery Dungeon) External links |} de:Skuntank es:Skuntank fr:Moufflair it:Skuntank ja:スカタンク zh:坦克臭鼬